A Different Boy at Hogwarts
by Starry Gin
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione find a strange new boy in their common room, and realize that he's a muggle!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the boy called Matthew Parker. The characters besides Matthew Parker are ****©**** J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter One**

"Great. It's only the second day of school, and they're already loading us with homework," Ron groaned as he trudged along the hall with Harry and Hermione. Hermione stuck her nose up.

"It's because it's our last year, and they're really trying to push every bit of spells and potions, and well, basically just knowledge into our minds. Without them doing this, we'd probably be clueless when we start with our jobs," Hermione said.

"I know, I know. That's about the seven umpteenth time you've said that," Ron mumbled. They soon reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Bimble toes," Harry said and the portrait swung open as they all climbed inside. They began to chat about their homework a bit more, when they stopped to see a boy, no older then fourteen sitting in their room.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. The boy stood up. He was rather tall for his age, and he was scowling.

"The question is, who are _you_?" The boy mumbled.

"A-are you even a Gryffindor?!" Harry demanded. The boy's eyes traveled to Harry.

"A Gryffindor, you say? What kind of stupid name is that?" The boy scoffed. Hermione's eyes widened as she grabbed Harry's arm.

"H-Harry, t-this boy! He's a _muggle_!" Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron's eyes widened.

"What?!" Harry and Ron blurted out.

"A muggle? What's that? Anyhow, now that some people have finally come. Tell me, is this school really for _witches and wizards_?" The boy asked. Ron let out a hoarse gasp. Hermione walked over to the boy and turned to Harry and Ron.

"We need to turn this boy into the teachers. They'll know what to do," Hermione said, taking the boy's arm.

"No! Don't turn me in!" The boy said.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" Ron asked. The boy turned to Ron, and smirked as he brought out a wand. Ron snorted. "You don't know how to use us. Besides, you're no match for three people."

"Oh really? Well, you'd better take a better look at this wand. I heard that it wasn't any usual wand," The boy sneered. Ron rolled his eyes and walked towards, it, examining the boy's wand. Then, Ron stepped back and gulped.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked.

"That boy's right! T-that's no ordinary w-wand!" gasped Ron.

"Then what kind of wand is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a really rare wand, and very powerful. That wand, even if you don't say it and not even think the spell, if you just think what you want the wand to do with someone or something, the wand will automatically do it! So, it's really usable for muggles! Plus, it's ten times powerful then four hundred wands together," Ron cried.

"I never knew such wand existed. . ." Harry mumbled.

"Ha! See! So, either you start to drag me towards the teachers, and I'll do something nasty with you three, or, you just stay put and tell me everything about this peculiar place," the boy said. "And I'll tell you how I got in." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks.

"Is there really no way to beat that wand?" Harry mumbled to Ron. Ron shook his head.

"And don't be stupid enough to try to get him. He'll soon enough blast you in a second!" Ron whispered back. The boy sneered.

"Now, tell me!" The boy commanded. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, we'll tell you," Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry cried together.

"There's really no use!" Hermione cried through gritted teeth. Finally, she turned to the boy.

"But, you'll have to tell us how you got here first," Hermione said. The boy eyed Hermione, then lowered his wand.

"Alright, I shall," He said. "Well, you see, I was at Platform 9 at the train station, ready to go to the country to visit my grandparents, when I saw you lot going through a wall. Curious, I ditched the train and went through too, and then, I saw you," he said, nodding over to Harry. "You were talking with those red haired twins, and your cart was not so nearby, so, I ran to your cart, and rummaged through it quickly and quietly when I spotted a cloak. I placed it on my hands, and realized that it allowed oneself to be invisible, so, I quickly grabbed the cloak, and zipped up your bag again as I swung the cloak on me and got on the 'Hogwarts Express train.' I decided to go after everyone has got on, and then, I spotted an empty compartment, and took a seat there, and waited to see where this train leaded. Finally, when the train stopped, I got off with the rest of you, still wearing the cloak, and I spotted you three walking up to the common room. So, I decided to follow, and when you said the password, I followed you. I've been wearing this cloak all this time except in classes when everyone's away. That's when I sneak out and grab some food from the kitchen I saw the twins were in. Those ugly creatures spared me loads of food." Hermione, Harry, and Ron just gaped at him.

"Y-you're awfully clever," Hermione mumbled. The boy smirked.

"What's your name anyhow?" Harry demanded.

"Matthew. Matthew Parker," the boy replied. Then, he sat up straighter. "Now, you haven't told me about this place. Now, tell me. . ."

"Well, this place you see. . ." Hermione mumbled. Harry slowly grabbed for his wand as Hermione continued to stammer, yet, Matthew was patient. He was looking at Hermione, and nodding, waiting for her to continue. As the boy's head was fully turned to Hermione, Harry quickly pointed his wand at Matthew and cried, "Crucia-!!" but, the boy had already blasted Harry. Harry was shot to the wall, and he slid down, unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried as they ran to Harry who lied, unconscious.

"Stupid boy," Matthew mumbled. "He really is a fool."

"You! You better watch your mouth, Parker!" Ron snapped. Matthew snorted.

"As long as you keep me a secret, I won't do anything bad to you. Anyway, I'll listen to what this place really is tomorrow night. For now, I shall rest. Besides, I think people will be coming in soon," Matthew said as he pulled on the cloak.

"Wait! You!" Ron cried. "Oi!" but, Matthew did not answer, and Ron nor Hermione knew where he could be especially with that invisibility cloak on. Hermione sighed.

"We'd better take Harry to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey would probably help him in a second," Hermione said. "We'll worry about him later." Ron nodded in agreement, and with that, they hauled Harry out of the common room.

_**Too be continued. . .**_

**Please review and tell me what you think so far ****If**** you review, I shall give you ice cream! D Now, doesn****'****t that sound good?**

**Plus, this is my first story I****'****m submitting to so, that****'****s one of the other reasons why I****'****d like you to review! Please, PLEASE be honest and give some suggestions too!! Thanks!**


End file.
